Personality Swap
by Kerriberri
Summary: AU. Sadie ditches Lars *yet again* to hang out with the Cool Kids.


**Note: I originally published this story on Tumblr on November 6, 2014.**

* * *

"C'mon, Sadie! It's almost four o'clock!"

"Ugh, all right! Just give me a minute!"

Lars gave her a skeptical look as she picked at her bangs. He leaned against the drink station counter and crossed his arms. This had been going on all day. She would do a little work, but if she just so happened to be near a reflective surface (like the donut case she was currently looking in), she would drop everything and fix her hair.

Now that he thought about it, this had been going on all week!

His expression softened and he looked away. He knew why she was so preoccupied by her appearance lately: She had been trying to impress Jenny Pizza and her friends Buck Dewy and Sour Cream so she could join their clique.

Suddenly, the doorbell chimed, snapping Lars out of his thoughts. Sadie gave her bandana a quick tug and smiled at the three visitors.

Speak of the devil…

"Hey, girl." Jenny greeted. "You ready to go?"

"Ah, uh…yeah!" Sadie replied, causing Lars's eyes to widen. "Just hold on a sec."

"W-What?" Lars turned his head to look at her, but by that time, she had already disappeared to the back to get her things. He started to follow her, but as soon as he pushed off the counter, she was making her way towards the front.

"Hold on, Sadie." Lars said, standing in her way. She glared at him. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Her scowl eased up a little and she looked around the restaurant. "Everything looks fine to me." She said, trying to walk past him. He stopped her again.

"Sadie!"

"Lars…" She said through a forced smile. She looked over at the group and back to him as if to remind him of their presence. "Whatever it is, I'll do it tomorrow. Promise." She placed her hand on his arm and gently pushed him out of her way.

He started to say something else, but decided against it. At this point, he knew it was useless to try and argue with her. All he could do now was watch Sadie wave goodbye and walk out the door with her new friends. Once they were gone, he let out a frustrated yell.

Never mind the fact that he had to do her work—unfortunately, he was used to that. Also, ignore the fact that she ditched him on their movie night. In fact, he wasn't really angry with her at all.

He sat down and rested his head in his hand. How could he continue to think that she cares for him as much as he does her?

Not that he cared for her in a romantic way or anything. He liked her, but only as a good friend. Nothing more.

He sighed, knowing full well that he was lying to himself. As foolish as it was to think about such things, for reasons both personal and professional, he had considered forming a relationship with her.

As much as they got on each other's nerves, they actually got along rather well. They respected one another's quirks too. He never made fun of her love for brightly colored socks and she never teased him about his food oddities (although she wouldn't go anywhere near him when he ate pickled herring). Plus they would always have a great time whenever they went somewhere together.

Like that night after Beach-a-Palooza last year…

He ran a hand through his curly pompadour and blushed. It was time to get back to work. He stood up and walked towards the back, making a mental note of what all had to be done.

Number one: Buy a couple of jars of pickled herring to eat at lunch tomorrow.

* * *

**I probably should've explained this from the beginning, but the reason why I'm moving all of my Tumblr stories here is out of concern for the future of the website. No, I'm not one of those that think Tumblr will be deleted or deplatformed or whatever, but I fear my content being accidentally deleted in the next major change to the website. Plus, it's always good to have things backed up.**

**Anyway, I have one more story from this particular challenge, but I'm waiting until mid-December to publish it (or just read it on my Tumblr if you just can't wait). It's called "Ugly Sweaters". Also, should I finish out the rest of the themes from Larsadie Week 2014? Here are the remaining themes:**

**Tropical Paradise OR Video Games**

**Halloween Costumes OR Haunted Houses**

**Apology OR The First Meeting**

**Leave me a review or PM me to tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
